


That's my jacket

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Cheryl can't use her jacket so she borrows one of Toni's, knowing exactly what she's doing in the process.





	That's my jacket

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Choni fanfic. 
> 
> Dear God these two made me start watching Riverdale again... kinda worth it.
> 
> But yeah. If you got any requests/prompts for anything hmu on my socials at the bottom of the page :)
> 
> This is totally gonna be a collection of oneshots btws.

Now, there was several things that everyone knew about the Southside Serpents:

They were slightly more rebellious and greaser like than the preppy kids of Northside.

They were not to be messed with. At all.

Cheryl Blossom hated them. With a fiery passion almost as powerful as her hair colour. Only almost since she had a friendship with Toni Topaz through the River Vixens.

The transfer to Northside High had been rough… and still was.

So yes these were the things everyone knew about the Serpents under Jughead’s command. And there was one thing that not even the Bulldogs tried to challenge.

And that was their jackets.

Their skins. Their identity to the gang.

No one dared touch them. Not even jokingly hiding it after football practice, or cheer practice.

It was an unspoken rule that only Southside Serpents would bare the cracked leather jackets.

\----

Cheryl was pissed off.

She’d been staying with Toni for a while now. Finally leaving Thorn Hill and her god awful mother behind.

It had been a shame to leave Nana Rose but she visited whenever her mother wasn’t around.

Anyway, Toni’s trailer was not exactly what she was used to but the company made it so much better.

The sex was pretty good also.

Did she not mention she was dating Toni? Moving in with her girlfriend after like a month… fast moving yet necessary. It was either Toni or Veronica and Cheryl refused to live under the same roof as one Lodge, let alone the entire family.

But yes, she was living with Toni now. It was honestly perfect. They’d nailed their routine in getting to school on time (with an exception every other week or so), but also managed to arrive through different methods.

“Come on Bombshell, it’s just a bike.”

“I am not risking all this, for some dumb metal death trap with only two wheels.”

Veronica did have Smithers drive out of their way to pick Cheryl up each morning, Cheryl could at least handle a half hour or so in the same car as her.

I mean, Cheryl is 60% sure that the majority of the school knows their dating. Maybe. It’s not like they announced it, or make a big show out of always making out. Cheryl has lipstick to preserve after all.

BUT, Cheryl was pissed. Toni managed to rip her jacket last night, bright red and too in the way for Toni to wait for Cheryl to take it off before jumping her.

Cheryl was definitely not complaining at the time. But that time has passed. And now she’s on a warpath. Toni was in the shower and Cheryl was waiting, sitting on the end of the bed; back straight, legs crossed and arms folded, her foot tapping impatiently.

She needed a jacket. And her favourite one was ripped.

There was the usual honk of a car horn outside and Cheryl sighed deeply.

“Ronnie’s here!” Toni called from the shower. Cheryl rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Well aware.” She muttered, looking around their bedroom before her eyes landed on something hanging from the closet door. “Perfect.”

Cheryl grabbed her bag, quickly pulled on the jacket and flipped her hair out from the collar.

“See you at school TT!” Cheryl called out as she closed the trailer door, getting directly into the back of the car outside with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

“Nice jacket Cheryl.” Veronica said with a smile before tilting her head. “Have I seen that before?” Cheryl hummed, checking her fingernails in detail before rolling her eyes.

“Probably not. My wardrobe is too much for any one person to know each item in there. Something you probably don’t understand. So don’t strain yourself.” Cheryl replied with a smirk.

Veronica sighed and laughed under her breath.

“Morning to you to Cheryl.”

\----

Toni was just pulling on her pants as she realised something. She hadn’t seen her jacket all morning.

She glanced to the closet door, her usual place for it but it was empty. She shrugged, maybe she left it at Sweet Pea’s last night before Cheryl came home. She ran her hand through her hair and grabbed her camera and bag.

She did one last look around her trailer for her jacket and cursed under her breath when she saw the time.

No time to drop by Sweet Pea’s to grab it.

“Fuck.” Toni grumbled. “Jug’s gonna kill me.”

He’d be adamant on wearing them constantly at school. Sticking it to the Northsiders as it were.

She swung her leg over her bike, already feeling slightly naked without her jacket, but she started her bike anyway. Revving the engine before clipping her helmet on.

Maybe Sweet Pea brough it for her out of the kindness of his soul.

Yeah right.

\----

Toni arrived at school, about ten minutes before the first bell went, time to sort her shit out before a day of no skin.

She was watching her boots smack the floor as she walked the halls before she noticed no one had bashed into her. In fact she hadn’t seen any feet around her.

She looked up and noticed the staring was different today, not the usual Southside scum stares. No no. These were new and unusual.

“Where’s your jacket?” Jughead asked as he fell into step. Toni shrugged.

“Think I left it at Sweet Pea’s.” Toni said, hands gripping her camera lightly. They were standing at Toni’s locker when Veronica and Betty rushed up to them.

“Have you seen Cheryl today?” Betty blurted. Toni’s eyebrows shot up and she nodded.

“No as in have you seen what she’s wearing.” Veronica added, the two of them leaning in as Toni eyed them warily.

“No… I was in the shower when she was getting ready.” Toni replied slowly.

“Well she’s-” Veronica started.

“Coming this way.” Betty squeaked.

Toni noticed the whispers turned to catcalls and whistles as Cheryl walked down the hallway in her usual power strut. Looking like a model, which was not out of the ordinary; Cheryl was hot but what’s so different tod-

“Wait.” Toni said out loud. “Is that my-”

She trailed off as she looked at the black leather around Cheryl’s shoulder’s. Her jaw fell slack as Cheryl stopped in front of them, head tilted and that smug, sexy smirk plastered to her face.

Toni had stopped everything; her thoughts had been reduced to mush. Well, in that mush was just a lot of; that’s my jacket… mine… my… serpents… leather.

They were not coherent.

“Earth to Toni.” Cheryl said, snapping her fingers in front of the Serpent’s face. Toni jerked back to reality.

“Huh?” She said, blinking rapidly up at Cheryl. Toni knows Cheryl was talking but all she could see were those perfectly painted red lips moving.

Good God she was a useless bisexual around Cheryl. So useless. But then again so would anyone once they know that Cheryl’s sex appeal is not just for show.

“Toni?” Cheryl asked, amusement painted on her features and clear in her voice.

“Yes babe?” Toni replied automatically.

“Wipe the drool away. It’s not attractive as you think.” Cheryl sighed, pouting at Toni as she tapped her cheek in a light slap before turning on her heel and heading back the way she came from.

Toni craned her head around Jughead and watched Cheryl saunter through the student’s, Southside Serpents standing out on her back, her hips swaying with each step. Damn that black skirt was not helping Toni’s mind climb out of the gutter.

If it didn’t Toni would be drowning in a sea of Cheryl thoughts all day. Nothing will be learnt.

“Toni. Stop staring at your girlfriend’s ass and lets go.” Jughead said with amusement. Toni looked at him with a glare.

“Shut up.” She mumbled.

\----

Toni didn’t see Cheryl until lunch.

Those hours had been long. And hard. And oh so full of inappropriate thoughts.

(She did not managed to get her mind out of the gutter)

Toni spotted Cheryl sitting with the usual crew in the rec room, those snakes on her back taunting her. Testing her willpower.

Her willpower was gone.

Which was clear when she smiled at the gang before turning to Cheryl.

“Cheryl, can we talk?” She asked, keeping her voice even and a slightly tense smile on her face.

“I don’t know. Ronnie here was telling me all about-” Cheryl said with a smirk. Toni narrowed her eyes and grabbed Cheryl’s wrist, tugging her off the sofa.

“Yeah no. That wasn’t a suggestion.” Toni said, dragging Cheryl out the room.

“Well Cheryl’s in trouble.” Betty said with a smile. Archie snorted.

“You think so? More like Toni doesn’t know what she’s getting into.” He laughed.

“Oh I think Cheryl knows just what she’s doing.” Veronica agreed, leaning back with a smile on her face.

\----

Toni dragged Cheryl down an empty hallway and into the first empty classroom she found, slamming the door behind them.

“What, are you doing?” Toni asked, taking a deep breath as Cheryl turned to face her, head tilted and smirk still gracing those damn red lips.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything.” Cheryl purred, stepping closer to Toni and cupping her neck, thumb stroking her skin softly. “You okay baby, you look a little flushed.”

Toni gulped as Cheryl smiled down at her, taking another step forward until Toni’s back was against the door of the classroom.

“You’re wearing my jacket.” Toni said dumbly.

Like that wasn’t painfully fucking obvious.

Cheryl looked down at herself in surprise.

“Oh am I? I just pulled one of your jackets out of the closet this morning.” Cheryl said sweetly. Toni raised her eyebrow, leaning her head back against the door, her one action of defiance.

“Uh huh. Coincidence.” Toni said amusedly. Cheryl nodded with a pout, her full lips drawing Toni’s attention once again.

“Well… I couldn’t wear my jacket as someone ripped it last night.” Cheryl said lowly, her body pushing into Toni’s, making the serpent’s breath catch.

Toni still managed to smile smugly up at Cheryl, her hands slipping under the jacket to land on Cheryl’s hips. Thumbs worming their way under Cheryl’s shirt to rest on her warm skin.

“Oh but don’t pretend you didn’t love it.” Toni teased. Cheryl hummed, trailing a finger down the side of Toni’s neck, her feather light touch making Toni shudder.

“You owe me a jacket.” Cheryl whispered, lips pressing against Toni’s for a split second before she straightened up and stepped back. Toni followed her, hands still on her hips, pushing her back until the backs of Cheryl’s legs hit the teacher’s desk at the front of the room.

“I don’t owe you anything Princess.” Toni growled. “If anything you owe me for walking around in my jacket all day.” Cheryl raised her eyebrow, it’s perfect arch contrasting smooth, pale skin.

“Oh but don’t pretend you didn’t love it.” Cheryl repeated Toni’s words back at her with a smirk. Toni rolled her eyes, lifting Cheryl onto the desk easily. Cheryl squealed and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck.

“Oh look you’re my height.” Cheryl teased, her legs curling around Toni’s. Toni snorted before shaking her head.

“Would you just-” Toni cut herself off with a sigh.

“Would I what?” Cheryl asked, catching her bottom lip with her teeth and slowly releasing it.

“Uh… can’t remember.” Toni mumbled before leaning forward and capturing Cheryl’s lips between her own.

She can still remember the first time they kissed; the sweet maple taste to Cheryl’s lips, because of course. But it’s changed since then, no more memories of maple syrup, just a sweet cherry flavour now.

Sweet like cherry blossom.

Yet the way Cheryl expertly moved her lips against Toni’s hadn’t changed a bit; that hunger in her lips still as eager to claim Toni’s as they were a few weeks ago.

Cheryl still knew how to make Toni’s knees go weak with a swipe of her tongue, the simple graze of her fingernails against Toni’s neck. Still knew how to take control, to manipulate it until Toni was putty in her hands.

Toni was just reaching to push her jacket off Cheryl’s shoulder’s when the bell went. Toni flinched back from Cheryl, hands wrapped up in her jacket lapels. They both laughed a bit breathlessly.

Lucky it was just the warning bell.

Cheryl slid off the desk, pulling out her mirror and wiping the smudged lipstick from her lips.

“You know, you cost me a fortune in lipstick.” Cheryl said with a smile. Toni smiled smugly.

“Means I know what I’m doing.” Toni said, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.

The couple quickly fixed themselves to be somewhat appropriate for the rest of the school day. However, Toni couldn’t hide the small bruise on her neck from where Cheryl had… got distracted. Nor could Cheryl hide the messy hair from Toni’s hands running through it.

They walked back into the rec room, rolling their eyes at the teasing of their friends. Cheryl grabbed her bag from the floor, wiped her thumb over her bottom lip once more, looking pointedly at Toni before heading for the bathrooms. Toni collapsed on the empty sofa and laughed at her friend’s teasing.

“Maybe Cheryl should wear your jacket more often.” Sweet Pea joked. Toni slugged him in the shoulder just as Cheryl came back in.

“Oh god, Toni wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Cheryl said smugly, pressing a careful kiss to Toni’s cheek and sauntering from the room as the bell went again.

“Oh she’s so gonna get it later.” Toni muttered.

“More like you’re gonna get it.” Sweet Pea snickered. Toni sighed and ran her tongue over her bottom lip slightly.

Still sweet like cherry.

“God I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Requests / comments / kudos here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
